Death Angel
by qqifan
Summary: "ku beri kau kesempatan untuk menarik kembali kalimatmu".."hidupnya adalah hidupku".."bummie, kau harus tetap disini arra? Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi".."selamanya kau adalah kim kibum".."hei! Seperti apa God itu".."noona bilang eomma, appa dan noona akan selalu ada dihati bummie, jadi bummie tidak akan menangis eomma.. appa"..Detik itu juga seorang Death Angel telah lahir
1. Chapter 1

Death Angel

Cast : Kim ki bum, Choi siwon dan beberapa cast lagi akan Qq masukin di cahp berikutnya

Summary : "ku beri kau kesempatan untuk menarik kembali kalimatmu"/ …"hidupnya adalah hidupku, kematiannya adalah kematianku"/.."bummie, kau harus tetap disini arra? Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi"/.."selamanya kau adalah kim kibum"/.."hei! Seperti apa God itu"/.."noona bilang eomma, appa dan noona akan selalu ada dihati bummie, jadi bummie tidak akan menangis eomma.. appa"/..Detik itu juga seorang Death Angel telah terlahir.

Warning : Typo (s) menjadi penyakit yang tidak bisah Qq hindari, Yaoi, Boy X Boy, cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, EYD jauh dari sempurna, dan satu lagi disini ada yunjaenya tapi dikit dan itu juga munculnya hanya sebentar. Semua adegan adalah keperluan cerita.

Jika ada adegan yang tidak mengena dihati jangan salahkan Qq. Ok

Untuk Genre jujur Qq masih bingung (?)

Don't Like Don't Read, No Bash And Plagiat

**Qqifannie**

**Happy Reading**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pertemuan antara sepatu dan lantai marmer menggema dalam mansion mewah keluarga kim. Ruangan keluarga yang menjadi tempat mencurahkan kehangatan telah berubah menjadi lautan darah dan mayat. Tembok-tembok telah disarangi oleh belasan bahkan puluhan peluruh, tempat itu telah hancur berantakan. Ditangan orang-orang yang menyuarakan kebencian terhadap keadilan. Yah, keadilan yang begitu dijunjung oleh keluarga kim. Keluarga yang begitu dihormati dan disegani oleh orang-orang yang memimpikan sebuah keadilan.

"periksa lantai dua….! Habisi semua yang ada, jangan sisahkan satupun dan cepat temukan God" seruan lantang menggema, menuntut sebuah kepatuhan dari orang-orang yang diperintahnya.

Tampa seruan untuk yang kedua kalinya, orang-orang yang dengan senjata ditangan mereka segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"sekeras apapun usahamu kau tidak akan menemukannya seunghyun ah"

Mendengar hal itu seunghyun langsung mengarahkan senjata merek revolver dalam genggamannya kepada seorang namja yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi dengan tangan terikat. "benda kecil ini bisah segera membunuhmu dalam sekejab hyung" seru namja yang bernama seunghyun.

"benarkah? Bukankah itu kematian yang paling indah? Tuhan sungguh menyayagiku" berani seperti itulah ciri kas seorang kim, ia kim yunho tidak pernah takut dengan apapun termasuk kematian sekalipun. Di genggamnya tangan sang istri yang juga telah terikat sama dengan dirinya akan

"aku kim jaejoong akan selalu mendapingimu" seru jaejoong pada yunho, ditatapnya wajah yunho dengan lekat sembari tersenyum "jika harus mati sekalipun" lanjutnya lagi

Hal ini membuat seunghyun semakin geram, tidak bisah ia pungkiri hatinya sakit saat ini. melihat orang yang telah lama dicintainya tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Kim yunho, orang iitulah yang sudah merebut jaejoongnya.

"ku beri kau kesempatan untuk menarik kembali kalimatmu kim jaejoong" seru seunghyun dengan nada lemah, wajahnya terlihat senduh namun itu hanya sesaat ketika jaejoong kembali melantunkan kalimat yang membuat seorang seunghyun lepas control.

"hidupnya adalah hidupku, kematiannya adalah kematianku"

Setelah jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat tersebut detik itu seunghyun menarik pelatuk pistolya dan.

Dor

Dor

Suaranya tembakan mengiringi kematian sepasang suami istri tersebut, seunghyun yang telah sadar dengan kebodohannya segerah merengkuh jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"joongie… joongie ireona… hiks mian hiks joongie…! Kenapa harus yunho hyung yang kau pilih kenapa bukan aku? Bahkan ketika matipun kau masih tersenyum untuknya"

.

"noona" dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang tersembunyi seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun duduk dipojokan ruangan. Ditekuk kakinya, berusaha melindungi dirinya dari bahaya yang telah mengintai sedari tadi. Ia mendengarnya sebuah suara tembakan diluar sana selalu bersahutan.

"bummie, kau harus tetap disini arra? Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi, ini pakai kalung ini, kau tidak boleh melepasnya atau memberikannya pada siapapun. Kau mengertikan?" Kim Boa kakak kibum segara memakaikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang berukiran sebuah tulisan pada kibum. Di kecupnya kepala kibum kemudian dipeluknya sekali lagi adik kecilnya itu. Ia salurkan kasih sayang sebanyak mungkin pada adiknya. Ia tahu setelah ini ia tidak bisah memeluk adiknya lagi.

Boa, gadis berumur 15 tahun itu tahu begitu ia keluar dirinya tidak akan selamat. Tapi sebagai seorang kakak ia tetap harus melindungi adiknya jika itu harus mati sekalipun. Adiknya tidak bolek ditemukan oleh orang itu, jika itu terjadi maka pengorbanan kedua orang tuanya akan sia-sia.

"ingat bummie kau tidak boleh keluar"

"emm" seru kibum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"selamanya kau adalah kim kibum anak dari kim yunho dan kim jaejoong. Jangan perna kau lupakan hari ini, kau harus menjadi namja yang hebat. Noona mencintaimu kibum, noona, eomma dan appa akan selalu ada dihatimu" kibum menganggukan kepalanya walaupun ia sendiri bingung dengan maksud sang noona. setelah berucap panjang lebar, boa langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan kibum kecil sendiri.

Dilewatinya sebuah pintu yang lebih mirip rak buku tersebut, sehingga orang-orang tidak akan curiga dan tahu jika ia bersembunyi disana

"wah ternyata putri tuan kim berani juga menampakan dirinya"seru salah seorang yang ikut menggeleda mansion keluarga kim. Segera diseretnya boa dan membawanya pada tuang mereka – seunghyun

"siapa ini? bukankah kau adalah putri keluarga kim yang terhormat?" Tanya seunghyun dengan nada antusias namun wajahnya berkata lain, bahkan tatapannya sangat tajam mengarah pada boa. Dan boa yang memang telah mewarisi sifat tenang dan berani dari sang appa – kim yunho – balik menatap seunghyun dengan angkuh tidak ada ketakutan yang terpancar di kedua bola mata tersebut.

"kau cukup berani, tidak mengherankan juga karena kenyataannya kau mewarisi sifat orang ini" ucap seunghyun kemudian berjalan kearah yunho yang telah diam tak bernyawa. Diangkatnya kepala yunho dan meperlihatkannya pada boa. "benar bukan nona kim boa?" Tanya seunghyun datar.

"appa! eomma" teriak boa, ia berniat menghampiri jasad appanya serta eommanya yang berada disamping sang appa. Namun langkahnya ditahan oleh salah seorang dari suruhan seunghyun.

"lepaskan aku, appa ! eomma….. aku akan membunuhmu seunghyun ssi" teriak boa sejadi-jadinya ia berontak, berusaha membebaskan diri dari cekalan orang suruhan seunghyun.

"sekali bocah tetaplah bocah, bawah dia"perintah seunghyun pada suruhannya

"ne tuan"

"tuan, kami sudah menggeleda semua tempat tapi God tidak ada tuan"seru orang itu takut-takut

"dam, diembunyikan dimana benda itu?" umpat seunghyun kesal, sementara suruhannya yang tadi berseru sudah berdoa dalam hati. Ia berharap tuannya tidak mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga.

"tinggal tempat ini, buat seolah-olah seperti aksi pencurian. Dan jangan tinggalkan jejak setitikpun" seru seunghyun final dan berlalu meninggalkan mansion keluarga kim.

"hei! Seperti apa God itu?" Tanya seseorang dengan badan gemuk dalam ruangan itu pada sahabatnya yang berbadan kecil namun sedikit tinggi dari yang berbadan gemuk ketika seunghyun telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"molla, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab orang yang berbadan kecil. "sudahlah cepat laksanakan perintah tuan seunghyun, apa kau ingin dibunuhnya eoh?"

"tentu saja tidak pabbo, aku masih menyayangi nyawaku"

Setelah rumah itu kosong, seorang bocah keluar sambil menggendong boneka tedynya. Ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu tempat biasa ia, kedua orang tuannya dan kakaknya menghabiskan waktu dengan keceriaan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan takut, keringat sedari tadi membasahi tubuhnya. Begitu tiba di tangga terkhir detik itu juga ia menyadari sesuatu, Kini ia sendiri.

Kibum terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, dipandangi appanya yang diam disebuah kursi dengan darah yang masih mengalir di kepalanya. Matanya kemudian beralih kesamping appanya, disana eommanya mengalami hal yang tidak beda jauh dengan appanya.

Sudah satu jam kibum diposisinya, tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk pergi atau sekedar berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"noona bilang eomma, appa dan noona akan selalu ada dihati bummie, jadi bummie tidak akan menangis eomma.. appa" seru kibum polos kepada mayat kedua orang tuanya.

Detik itu juga seorang Death Angel telah terlahir

TBC or DELETE ?

Tidakkkkkk jangan nimpuk Qq karena udah keluarin ff baru ne chingudeul… Qq tahu kyumin storinya blun end…tapi ide ini dah mutar-mutar kayak gasing di kepala Qq jadi….. daripada pusing Qq buat deh ff ini

Untuk YJS mian ne kalo disini yunjae muncul dan langsung Qq buat kayak gitu, tidak ada niatan apa-apa kok, jujur Qq selain KMS juga YJS . sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae ne.

Oh iya ini baru awal jadi Qq ngetiknya pendek tapi kalo responnya bagus Qq bakalan panjangin deh dan untuk kyumin story tetap akan Qq lanjut

So berikan review kalian readers

**Qqifannie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Angel**

Cast : Kim ki bum, Choi siwon dan beberapa cast lagi akan Qq masukin di cahp berikutnya

Summary : "ku beri kau kesempatan untuk menarik kembali kalimatmu"/ …"hidupnya adalah hidupku, kematiannya adalah kematianku"/.."bummie, kau harus tetap disini arra? Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi"/.."selamanya kau adalah kim kibum"/.."hei! Seperti apa God itu"/.."noona bilang eomma, appa dan noona akan selalu ada dihati bummie, jadi bummie tidak akan menangis eomma.. appa"/..Detik itu juga seorang Death Angel telah terlahir.

Warning : Typo (s) menjadi penyakit yang tidak bisah Qq hindari, Yaoi, Boy X Boy, cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, EYD jauh dari sempurna,. Semua adegan adalah keperluan cerita.

Jika ada adegan yang tidak mengena dihati jangan salahkan Qq. Ok

Untuk Genre jujur Qq masih bingung (?)

Don't Like Don't Read, No Bash And Plagiat

**Qqifannie**

**Happy Reading**

Ruangan dengan nuansa putih adalah hal pertama yang Kibum lihat ketika kelopak matanya terbuka menampakan kedua bola matanya. Ia merasa asing dengan tempat tersebut, bau Rumah Sakit sangat jelas menyelimuti ruangan dengan nuansa putih itu. Diedarkan pandangannya keseliling ruangan namun, orang yang di carinya tak ia temukan.

"eomma ! appa!" lirihnya

Kriet

Pintu ruangan yang ditempati Kibum terbuka menampakan sesosok wanita anggun dengan sejuta pesona bak seorang malaikat. Wanita itu masuk kemudian dihampirinya Kibum dengan senyum lembutnya.

"syukurlah kau sudar sadar Bummie? Eomma sangat khawatir" ucap wanita itu kemudian ia duduk diranjang yang ditempati Kibum dan mengusap kepala Kibum dengan sayang.

"eomma" ucap Kibum namun terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Dipandanginya lagi wanita yang ada disampingnya sekilas kemudian ia kembali bergumam "eomma"

"ne, eomma disini Bummie" ucap wanita itu lagi, ia masih betah dengan kegiatannya mengelus surai Kibum.

Tok tok

"permisi Mrs. Kim, saya ingin memeriksa Kibum" seru seseorang dibalik pintu ruangan tersebut

"masuklah Dokter Park" wanita itu yang diketahui sebagai Mrs. Kim mempersilahkan Dokter Park untuk masuk

Setelah Dokter Park masuk ia langsung menghampiri Kibum "anyeong Kibum ah! Aku akan memeriksamu, ne?" serunya yang hanya mendapatkan respon diam dari Kibum, mendapat respon seperti itu Dokter Park tersenyum maklum. Dengan telaten Dokter Park memeriksa Kibum, ia berusaha selembut mungkin agar Kibum merasa nyaman.

"Mrs. Kim tolong ikut keruanganku sebentar. Oh iya, anyeong Kibum ah" ucap Dokter Park setelah selesai memeriksa Kibum, ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bummie kau tidak apa-apakan eomma tinggal sebentar? Eomma tidak akan lama" setelah itu Mrs. Kim langsung keluar mengikuti Dokter Park.

.

"Mrs. Kim"

"panggil Heechul saja kita hanya berdua jangan seformal itu denganku Yoochun ah" ucap heechul, pasalnya ia dan Yoochun merupakan sahabat sekaligus keluarga karena kakaknya Jaejoong menikah dengan sepupu dari Park Yoochun.

"ah baiklah, Heechul hyung. Kibum adalah anak yan-"

"langsung saja keintinya" seru Heechul, ia memang tidak suka bicara bertele-tele dan yoochun yang tahu itu hanya berdecih.

"tidak ada luka serius pada tubuhnya tapi, Kibum, ia mengalami trauma yang sangat serius. selain itu seperti ada yang berbeda darinya, ia seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia bahkan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun sehingga sulit bagiku mengetahui ia takut, sedih, marah atau yang lainnya. Ia benar-benar sangat berbedah dengan anak seusianya." Jelas Yoochun serius

"tentu saja karena Kim Kibum adalah anak Kim Heechul" Merasa cukup dengan informasi yang didapatny heechul berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu sebagai akses keluar masuk ruangan tersebut. Sebelum tangannya benar-benar menyentuh gagang pintu dihentikan langkahnya "aku akan memindahkannya kejepang, jadi tolong urus semuanya Yoochun ah. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya" seru Heechul tanpa menoleh pada Yoochun kemudian dibukanya pintu tersebut dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"ck selalu saja seenaknya, sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan jaejoong hyung" ucap yoochun

"aku mendengarnya jidat"

….

…

..

.

11 tahun kemudian…

Tokyo, jepang

2014

'pengusaha yamamoto yang merupakan pemilik dari yamamoto group semalam ditemukan tewas dalam kamar mandi pribadinya. Diduga ia tewas bunuh diri, dan untuk sementara polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut guna mengetahui motif dari aksi bunuh diri tersebut.'

Klik

Seseorang yang keluar dari dapur dengan menenteng panci yang berisi sup, dengan tidak elitnya menekan tombol off pada remot membuat layar besar yang tadinya menampilkan wajah sang pembawa berita, tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan layar hitam. kemudian ia berjalan kearah meja makan. Sedangkang seorang lainnya yang memang sedari tadi tengah focus menyelami berita yang disuguhkan tampak protes karena aksi sepihak tersebut.

"aish wookie kenapa kau matikan Tvnya"

Wookie aka ryeowook yang mendengar protesan dari temannya tidak bergeming dari aktivitasnya menata makanan hasil karyanya di meja makan. Donghae yang merasa diacuhkan hendak mengeluarkan protesannya lagi namun terhenti ketika mencium aroma harum yang sangat menggugah selera. 'seperti biasa, masakan wookie memang yang terbaik sedunia' monolognya dalam hati sambil berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Jangan lupa hidungnya yang terus mengendus aroma harum tersebut.

"jangan sentuh makanan ini sebelum kibummie turun" ryeowook langsung memukul tangan donghae yang hendak mengambil makanan.

"tapi wookie aku sangat lapar, bahkan makanan ini sedari tadi memanggil-manggilku untuk memakannya segera" seru donghae memelas sambil memegang perutnya. Berharap ryeowook akan membiarkannya mencicipi makanan yang tersaji dengan rapi di meja makan.

"benarkah? Bukannya tadi kau begitu serius bercinta dengan Tv itu eoh"

"aku hanya ingin menonton berita anak domba tersesat yang baru saja kita pulangkan, jaebal wookie biarkan aku mencicipinya sedikit"

"shiro, kita tetap harus menunggu kibummie" ucap ryeowook final dan tidak ingin mendengar bantahan dari donghae.

"arra" jawab donghae lesu, tidak tahukah ryeowook yang membuat donghae begini adalah karena masakannya itu

Ketika melihat kibum yang turun dari lantai dua, senyum donghae langsung mengembang seperti seorang bocah 5 tahun yang mendapatkan mainan baru. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tahu walaupun tadi donghae meminta untuk makan deluan tapi ryeowook yakin donghae akan tetap menunggu kibum untuk makan bersama. Bukankah mereka sudah terbiasa untuk selalu makan bersama.

….

…

..

.

"hiks hiks"

Suara isak tangis dari tadi menggema dalam sebuah mobil hitam, membuat salah satu dari tiga orang dalam mobil tersebut jengah, ia menggerutu sebal karena tidak berhasil mendiamkan temannya yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. walaupun ini sudah bukan hal pertama dimanan temannya ini akan menangis seperti anak kecil yang terpisah jauh dari eommanya. Tapi tetap saja hal ini membuatnya pusing. Mendiamkan temannya yang satu ini sangat susah dan cara mendiamkannya pun aneh.

"hiks hiks, bummie" lagi suara rengekan dikeluarkannya, di rangkulnya tangan kibum yang sedari tadi diam

"ayolah hae ah ! kita hanya tidak bertemu selama jam pelajaran bukannya selamanya. Lagipula istirahat nanti kau bisah menemui kami di atap seperti biasa" ryeowook melirik kibum yang sedari tadi diam sambil membaca buku yang ryeowook tidak tahu buku apa itu, lagi diliriknya kibum berharap ia bisah mendapatkan bantuan dari kibum sepert hari-hari sebelumnya.

"bummie" merasa sia-sia jika hanya menatap kibum saja, ryeowook langsung mengeluarkan suaranya. Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit mereka berada di dalam mobil dan sedikit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan ryeowook tidak akan sudi menyandang gelar terlambat lagi, apalagi yuichi sensei yang akan mengajar dijam pertama. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mendapat hukuman lagi.

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi dan usapan di kepala donghae terima. dan sukses membuat tangisnya terhenti seketika. Matanya memandang kearah luar dimana sosok kibum telah berjalan menjauh dari mobil. Senyum tipis dilukiskan diwajanya 'selalu saja begitu'.

"hae seperti biasa kau yang pegang kuncinya" seru ryeowook melempar kunci kearah donghae dan berjalan mengikuti jejak kibum.

….

…

..

.

Dugk

Bunyi tubuh bagian belakang seorang laki-laki berkaca mata minus yang terbentur pada dinding gedung belakang sekolah. Empat orang yang mengerumuninya satu persatu menghajarnya tampa ampun, darah segar sudah menghias waja laki-laki berkaca mata yang sedari tadi pasra menerima pukulan, menunjukan bahwa mereka adalah geng sekolah yang ditakuti.

"sudah aku bilang brengsek, berhenti menggoda kekasihku! Dasar namja sialan…. Kau "

"…"

"gin kita habisi saja dia" seru sesorang yang bernama suga

"gin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seorang wanita yyang berlarih kearah mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sungguh melelahkan memang berlari di dalam sekolah seluas Tokyo hight school. "apa ini?" kagetnya ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sudah babak belur, seragam yang robek dibeberapa bagian dan darah yang juga ikut mewarnai penampilan kibum. Kulit seputih salju miliknya sangat kontras dengan semua itu

"kibum – san kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya gin?" mina berusaha membantu kibum berdiri.

Bug

Bug

Kembali kibum di hajar oleh gin sehingga membuat kibum jatuh tersungkur lagi di ikuti mina. Berbagai tendangan dan pukulan dilayangkan gin tepat di perut dan punggungnya. "sudah aku bilang jangan menggoda kekasihku"

"gin berhenti! Kibum – san bisah mati" seru mina berusaha menarik gin agar tidak memukuli kibum lagi

"mina lepaskan aku"

"tidak gin, sampai kau melepaskan kibum – san"

"mina kau itu tunanganku jadi ikuti perintahku. Kau tidak perlu membelanya, karena sampah ini tidak pantas kau bela" teriak gin

"tidak gin dia temanku jadi tolong lepaskan dia. Jika kau tidak melepaskannya aku akan berbicara pada otou – san"

"kau! Haish….oke, semuanya kita pergi, biarkan saja dia"

…..

"wookie ah jangan pergi, kau tahu betul seperti apa sifatnya" bisik donghae berusaha menahan ryeowook agar tidak menghampiri kibum.

"tapi hae ah tanganku sudah gatal sedari tadi dan untuk menenangkannya hanya dengan menghajar ketua menjijikan itu" ia bukanlah sekedar sahabat kibum tapi ia juga adalah salah satu orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan melindungi kibum oleh Mrs. Kim, bahkan kibum sudah seperti saudara kandungnya. Mana bisah ia selalu diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu jika ada yang menyakiti kibum.

"aku tahu wookie ah, kibum bukan orang yang mudah jatuh dan bahkan ia sudah sangat kebal dengan semua pukulan gin. Kau tahu? Itu semacam latihan fisik bagi kibum, nah ayo kita pulang"

….

…

..

.

Dentuman music yang diputar dalam ruangan club malam membuat para pria ataupun wanita dalam club tersebut semakin bersemangat menari. Lampu disco sesekali menyeret orang-orang yang menari di lantai dansa. Disebuah meja yang berada disudut kiri paling ujung dari meja bartender yang tidak begitu mendapatkan sorotan lampu, Nampak sepasang kekasih yang saling berciuman. Desahan dari keduanya terdengar saling bersahutan.

"kita keatas sayang" ajak sang pria

"tentu" jawab sang wanita dengan desahan

"Hai gin, kalian berdua jangan bermain terlalu lama, kami akan mati bosan disini"

"kita bisah main berempat, iyakan sayang" seru gin

"ahk" desah sang wanita "dengan senang hati"

Setelah mereka meinggalkan mejah tersebut, seseorang yang sedari tadi berada tidak jauh dari mereka langsung menampakan seringainya dan berjalan mengikuti keempat orang tersebut.

Disepanjang lorong yang dilewatinya sesekali ia mencibir. desahan-desahan yang yang di dengarnya terasa sangat menjijikan. Ia heran apa enaknya menyewa seorang pekerja seks? Bukankah mereka itu sudah sering dimasuki? Apa enaknya mendapat bekas yang pasti sudah tidak sempit lagi? dan tentunya sudah tidak perawan lagi.

Kriiittt

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dari luar sepertinya tidak disadari oleh keempat orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"gin apa mina tahu soal ini?" Tanya salah satu pria dalam ruangan itu tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya pada satu-satunya wanita di ruangan tersebut

"tentu saja tidak bodoh"

"gin sayang aku tidak ingin kau membahasnya" protes sang wanita

"anything for you bebe, lagipulah aku tidak mencintainya. Hanya ungnya yang aku mau"

"cih kau memang brengsek gin" seru temannya lagi

"itulah aku"

Setelah itu mereka semua tertawa dalam ruangan tersebut

Crassshhh

Satu sayatan kena tepat di tenggorokan sehingga membuat orang tersebut mati seketika.

"sebernya aku ingin memberikan kalian waktu…. Tapi aku berubah pikiran" seru orang tersebut, wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng malaikat

"kau….. kau… siapa?"

"oh perkenalkan aku malaikat maut kalian" serunya sambil tunduk seolah ia sedang memperkenalkan diri dan tampa menunggu lama ia langsung melayangkan pisau miliknya lagi tepat mengenai titik vital tubuh mangsanya.

Jleb

Crassshh

Dua orang telah tumbang dengan mudahnya dalam waktu singkat

Triiinnngggg

"Ambil pisau itu" Orang itu melempar pisau kearah gin

"apa?"

"jika ingin dosamu diampuni ambil pisau itu"

Crasshhhh

Darah segar terciprat kemana-mana, dalam sekejab gin dan kedua temannya sudah tewas dengan darah yang memmbanjiri lantai marmer ruangan tersebut.

"kumohon jangan bunuh aku, aku akan melayanimu kau bisah memakaiku sampai puas" mohon sang wanita yang dalam keadaan polos tampa sehelai benangpun pada orang tersebut

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja sayang" seru sang wanita menggoda, merasa senang karena ia tidak ikut dibunuh

"kemarilah dan kemudian berbaliklah membelakangiku, aku ingin menikmati punggu itu"

Wanita itu langsung berjalan dan berbalik, ia tidak malu sedikitpun dengan kondisinya yang naked. Tangan orang tersebut mulai naik menyusuri tubuh wanita itu begitu sampai di leher wanita tersebut ia menghentikan aksinya.

"selamat tinggal bitch" dengan sekali gerakan wanita tersebut langsung jatuh tersungkur dilantai

"cih, menjijikan melihatmu saja aku ingin muntah" orang tersebut langsung berjalan keluar dan meghilang dengan cepat

..

" donghae ah darimana saja kau"

"mengantar anak domba yang tersesat"

TBC

Lama yah chap 2 update ?

Hahhhhhh Qq lagi ad masalah dengan lappy…. Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya dan untuk kyumin storynya Qq blum update karna masih dalam prosese pengetikan… jadi ntar kalo udah di ketik ampe ending chapnya baru deh Qq update.:)

Yang udah review, follow n memfav Qq ucapin terimah kasih banyak… maaf tidak bisah balas reviewnya

Kalo dah baca tolong review ne… berikan masukan pada Qq biar Qq bisah memperbaiki ff Qq

**Qqifannie**


End file.
